


Isala Mahvir

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Multipart story that starts at the end of Inquisition. (not really canon and does not involve the DLC)</i>
</p>
<p>The Inquisitor and Commander will finally have some peace to themselves, but are there such things as happy endings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isala Mahvir

"Oh, Inquisitor! You look lovely!" Leliana grinned at the ensemble of earth tones she had chosen to adorn Zatora, who joyfully allowed Leliana to treat her like a doll. Leaning back on the vanity stool, Leliana stretched out her legs, admiring her shoes in the bright candlelight of her chambers. She forgot how royal the constricting designs of heeled shoes could make her feel. It brought her back to another time and as she reminisced, Leliana sighed swearing she could smell the sweet perfume of Andraste’s Grace wafting through the air.  It had been years since she had the chance to partake in such a frivolous activity like preening for an audience. The last ball she attended required a uniform to her displeasure. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Zatora gazed at her own reflection in the vanity mirror. She fluffed the mahogany waves of hair around her long ears and glanced at the light rouge that highlighted her cheekbones against her pale skin. She studied the way the dark eyeliner curled on the outside of her almond colored eyes and the way the deep red made her average lips look plump. Zatora had spent her life in simple fashion; right now, she barely recognized herself; she loved it.

Leliana looked to Zatora. "Are you ready to go down to the party? If we show up any later, Josie will have a fit."

Zatora responded with a nervous laugh as she finished lacing her boots. She stood and patted the skirt so the hem fell evenly against her knees. "You know, I've never been able to dress so... differently," she admitted, anxiously twisting her necklace over the low neckline. Leliana tightened the bow of the corset strings that squeezed Zatora’s waist over the long-sleeved blouse. Zatora twisted her hips quickly, watching the skirt swish in the mirror. “I think my clan would disapprove greatly if they saw me in this.”

Leliana giggled, lifting the hem of her own sleeveless dress as to not trip on her way down the stairs. She pressed the fingers of her free hand into Zatora’s back, guiding her toward the door, "I--for one--don't want to tell Josie we were late to the party because we stood in the mirror swishing our skirts."

There had been an air of tranquility following Corypheus’ defeat. While there were still enemies to contend with and diplomatic matters to be addressed, Thedas had planned to relish in the victory, starting with a lavish ball in the Inquisitor’s honor at Skyhold. Leaders from across Thedas danced and drank in the bright lights of the main hall awaiting their new champion.

The two descended the spiral staircase that led to the awaiting guests. As Zatora opened the door, cheers arose with shouts of praise to the Inquisitor. In response, the Inquisitor’s  cheeks grew a brighter red and she looked back to Leliana who was taking part in the applause. Zatora smiled wide and waved, unsure of how to react to the entire guest list focusing on her. She sighed with relief when they began to calm and resume the festivities.

Cheerful music was played over the faint sound of people chatting and laughing. Her eyes searched through the sea of faces, looking for one in particular. Her attention was stolen before she could find who she was looking for.

"Inquisitor, have I told you lately how lovely you are?" Always the charmer, Dorian bowed, taking her hand and kissing the large green stone of her ring that reflected the random sparks from her palm. Dorian pulled her into a waltz. He led her gracefully across the floor, weaving between other dancers. "I won't take up too much of your time, I know others are eager to speak to you, but I wanted to sincerely thank you for everything. You're an exemplary person and I believe I am that much better for knowing you." He planted a small kiss on her cheek and spun her away gracefully to end their dance before she could respond. Zatora watched him disappear into the arms of his new lover and was glad to see he had found happiness.

The party seemed to be going very well, judging from everyone's half empty glasses, glossy eyes, and smiling faces. Zatora tried to make her way through the crowd, her eyes still searching fruitlessly as the mass of guests limited her view. She had even tried standing on her toes, but as much as she tried to stretch her small frame, she couldn’t see over everyone.

Unfortunately, Dorian had been all too correct; guests lined up to meet the savior of Thedas. Zatora ignored her personal desires and indulged her admirers in a fashion that made Josephine proud. She found that her companions had also enjoyed telling their tales to the mass of strangers with wide eyes. She enjoyed hearing the perspective of her companions on the adventures they shared, especially Iron Bull’s utter delight over dragons. It was odd to her to hear their quests told back to her as though they were merely characters in one of Varric’s epic sagas. They’d survived so much together. She looked at her friends with a little more appreciation.

On the other side of the main hall, Cullen’s eyes had caught a glimpse of Zatora. "Maker's breath," he whispered.

Leliana slipped next to him. "Something catch your fancy, Commander?" The finest wine in Orlais lingered on her breath.

"My memory never seems to do her justice."

"You should go to her."

"And what?"

Leliana raised a brow. "Talk to her? Ask her to dance? What people usually do when greeting at a party."

Cullen turned and stammered, "No, I-- she's--" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks red in frustration.

Leliana nodded in understanding. "She'll be retiring before you know. Maybe catch her before she goes upstairs. That end of the hall is a little quieter." She sipped more wine. “And you won’t have to chance an awkward laugh courtesy of Sera’s lewd tongue.”

“Maybe...” Cullen’s voice trailed off.

Leliana heard the door to her right close and she found that Cullen was no longer at her side. "Well, who am I to argue strategy with our fearless commander?" She finished her glass before sneaking up on Josephine, who finally seemed to be enjoying her own party.

The sounds of the party drifted away as Cullen climbed the lonely staircase leading to the Inquisitor's quarters. The room was large and well furnished. Even the bed was bigger than the one he kept. He lit a fire, dust burning away from the wood. Cullen opened the stained glass doors to the balcony. Leaning in the doorway, he gazed in awe at Skyhold’s night sky.

"A lovely sight to walk in on," a soft voice spoke from inside.

His stomach tightened at the sound of her voice; he did his best to turn without tripping himself. "The sky is beautiful from up here."

"That too," Zatora smirked.

Cullen’s cheeks reddened.

"I missed you at the party. Were you waiting long?" She closed the distance between them but then continued passed him. She placed her palms on the cold railing and gazed at the stars, ignoring the flutter in her stomach.

"No, not long, but that wouldn't have mattered. I'd wait for you all night."

Zatora smiled as she felt him near her, his hands on her bare shoulders.

"I was looking for you downstairs, but when I saw you, I--" Cullen paused for a moment, unsure how to say what he felt without sounding ridiculous. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn’t want to share your attention."

Zatora stood upright when she felt his hands on her sides. She leaned against his chest, Cullen’s arms snaking around her waist. A grin stretched her lips upon feeling his fur mantle tickle her ears. She placed her hands on his vambraces tightening his embrace. "I'm glad you waited. I like not sharing you, too."

He breathed in the scent of flowers that lingered in her waved hair. "What will you do from here, Inquisitor?"

"I hear there's still a lot left to do for Thedas. I’d like to stay in Skyhold with the remaining Inquisition.” The anchor sparked in her hand. “I still want to help if I’m needed.”

Cullen kissed the back of her head as she spoke. “You are needed.”

“What about you,  _ Commander _ ? What will you do? Will you go back to Kirkwall?"

He swept her hair over her shoulder, planting kisses on her neck. “If you’ll still have me, I plan on staying here by your side.” His fingertips trailed down her arms; he kissed her ear.

Cullen’s fingers wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms at her sides. The warmth of his face against her neck and shoulders collided with the cool mountain air, sending chills through her body. Zatora pressed herself against him. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him to stay, that he was needed too, but her growing need pushed anything coherent from her mind.

Cullen began to nip at her neck between kisses. Zatora’s skin glowed in the hint of dawn’s coming light. She tilted her head back into the fur of Cullen’s mantle, allowing him further access to the skin left bare in her new dress. He grabbed at the front of her skirt, lifting it high on her thighs. Cullen moved a hand over her warm skin and slid his fingers beneath her smalls. With his teeth pressed firmly against Zatora’s neck he pushed a finger inside her. He listened to her breathing heavily through parted lips as he caught the tip of her ear between his teeth. Feeling weak, her body fell forward, hands gripping the balcony’s railing to support her. Leaning with her, Cullen kissed the back of her neck and shoulders; she arched her back against him, her knuckles white as she squeezed the rails in pleasure.

“Cullen,” she breathed, “I--“. She pressed her backside against him.

“Mmmm.” He bit her neck lightly, his erection pushing against her. He moved away just enough to give his free hand room to unlace his trousers.

Zatora sucked in a breath as he removed his fingers. She felt her skirt rise to her back. He slipped her smalls down her legs, positioning himself against her. She let out a groan as she felt Cullen enter her.

“Maker,” he whispered, his movements slow. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her in place as his pace quickened. Lost in pleasure, Zatora felt her knees buckle; Cullen’s grip tightened to keep her standing. He moved a hand to her chest, pulling her back against him. She felt his lips on her neck, his teeth scraping her skin as he kissed across her shoulder. Zatora reached behind her: one hand grabbed the side of his cuirass, the other grabbed at his hair. Cullen grunted against her neck. He held her against him, thrusting hard. Zatora tilted her head back against his shoulder, moaning into the early morning air.

Cullen pulled away in a rush and spun her to face him. His gaze was intense. Cullen lifted Zatora and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her inside and kicked the door closed to shut out the cold. Cullen set her back on her feet near the bed. He kissed her jawline while unraveling the strings of her bodice. Zatora’s small hands slipped Cullen’s mantle from his shoulders, which themselves bore heavy pauldrons. She moved to each buckle, undoing the straps. Piece by piece, their clothing fell to the floor.

Zatora sat at the edge of the bed and leaned back, her hair spread like a messy halo. “Come here,” she commanded.

Cullen’s eyes drifted over her bare form hungrily. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, crawling onto the bed, his knees pushing hers apart. Their bodies close, Cullen moved inside her slowly. Moans escaped their lips between kisses. Zatora’s fingers loosened the pomade in his hair during her attempt to keep his lips against hers. Cullen’s pace quickened; her thighs squeezed his hips. Zatora felt him tensing with each thrust. Her lips grazed his jaw, her teeth gently biting his skin as she travelled to her neck. Cullen’s palms dug into the bed as he braced himself.  “Maker,” he whispered again in a guttural tone.

Zatora’s body went taut and she let out a moan. She felt the full weight of Cullen’s body as he positioned himself to cradle her head. Their eyes locked; her fingers dug into his back. Cullen kissed her hard as her body trembled beneath him and she moaned against his lips. She tilted her head back with her release. His tongue trailed along Zatora’s throat and Cullen groaned against her neck, her release spurring him into his own. He held himself deep inside her; one last rough kiss was shared.

As their bodies relaxed, Cullen’s lips felt softer. He kissed Zatora gently, her fingertips gliding along his forearms. He slipped to her side, propping himself  up on his forearm. Cullen palmed her jaw, and his thumb grazed her lips.

She simpered, looking over Cullen’s body as he moved away from the bed. Playfully, he tugged at the covers, budging her slightly.

“Come lay with me,” he asked as he slid beneath the sheets and pushed his legs beneath hers.

She crawled to his side beneath the covers, “Yes,  _ Commander. _ ”

He wrapped his arms around her and Zatora rested her head on his chest. Cullen stroked her hair and murmured, “I had worries you’d be going back to your clan once everything settled. I’m glad you decided to stay. Skyhold would be empty without you.” He paused, suddenly nervous. “ _ I’d _ be empty without you.”

“You’re my clan now,” she whispered, remembering how much she missed him when she was away on duty. “Ar lath ma.” Zatora listened to his heart beat heavier as she said these words.

Cullen moved, rolling Zatora on her back. He rested himself on one elbow over her and stroked her hair. “I love you. Now and always.” Skyhold disappeared as they lost themselves in one another, sure that this would be forever, their happy ever after.


End file.
